IF
IF is a dutiful Guild Agent of Hyper Dimension's Planeptune. Her two best friends are Compa and Neptune. An obsession with her cellphone and devotion to her job combine to make her seem cold and unsociable, but she's really quite kind in the right setting. Role in the RP Real Life of Heroes The IF appearing in Real Life is a composite of her Hyper and Ultra Dimensional counterparts; she and Compa were raised in Planeptune's Basilicom (similarly to Ultra Dimension's IF and Compa) but they were raised alongside Neptune and Plutia rather than the latter taking care of the former. Despite this, Peashy was still with them, but kidnapped and not seen since, meaning that IF, Compa and Peashy are the same age in this world. She is shown to keep in touch with her two friends while trying to maintain a stable job, introduced as working at Planeptune's Gift Center but becoming literally stuck behind the reception desk due to an overstock. After being helped out by Luna and her grandfather, she informs them of where the Dark Rider they won is being kept, and it's implied she will lose her job at the gift center as a result of the excess gifts they left lying about. Thanks to her work slip, her only academic requirements are to attend school on the weekends and certain days on breaks, as well as pass all her tests. This gives her free reign over her schedule, enabling her to fuel her ambitions for the future and help Neptune behind the scenes by working with Histoire. However, before the ZOLGE Co. incident, she spent most of her time hanging out with Compa. She owns a green motorbike with a removable purple sidecar Neptune rides in. Truth be told, it was only made purple so Compa would choose to sit behind IF when driving. Both the bike and the sidecar come in handy when Shadow approaches her asking for help finding Luna. She coins the term "Planepqueen" when arguing with Plutia after Compa wakes up. The only two things that have effectively gotten under her skin both involve Plutia; she constantly teases IF about her undeveloped body, comparing her to a prepubescent boy, and the second time was when Plutia unwittingly insulted the entire family (particularly Compa) by calling IF out for not knowing her mother. This caused her to grab Plutia by her hair and throw her to the floor. Gallery HDN The Animation IF.png Vote_Nep.png IF-teen-Hyperdimension_Neptunia_Victory.png Calendar-hyperdimension_neptunia-IF.png Child_IF.png HDNAE1PlaneptuneguestsIFHistoireNepgearCompa.png A_day_for_relaxingHDN.png IF-sprite-hyperdimension_neptunia_mk2.png IF_Christmas.jpg Compa IF together.png IF_Compa_Neptune_group.png Calendar_IF_Compa_Sleep_zoom.png Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory - Normal End Neptune Peashy Plutia IF Compa.png Trivia *She's comparable to Sia Sapphire in the sense that they're both young, brown-haired girls who have high thresholds for stress and find themselves in absurd or chaotic situations, often because of their friends. *IF's speed is taken directly from her stats in most Neptunia titles; specifically Megadimension Neptunia VII, in which she is the fastest character and thus ends up consistently attacking first when put in the battle party. Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Characters Category:I Category:Bandicootfan63